


His Favourite Slytherin

by Lazylupe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, severus snape x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: Request: smut writing, snape catching reader masturbating and moaning his name





	His Favourite Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Smut. Smut.

The snow swirled from fluffy white clouds that hung low in the air, the castle was silent as the Christmas period had well and truly begun. All but one lonely Slytherin had gone home for the Holiday festivities, you didn't mind at least you got the common room all to yourself. This was probably the only good thing about Christmas this year, no unruly first years, no rowdy third years. Just you and your thoughts, and right this second they were impure.   
You lay on the leather couch in the Slytherin Common Room, the fire had been lit since morning and you kept your blanket pulled up to your chest, you had your copy of Advanced Potion-Making in your hands but your eyes weren't really seeing the words, they were skimming as if reading but all they could see was a tall man with jet black hair. Your mind adding in scenarios, like, kissing his lips, touching his chest as he kissed down your neck. His hands roaming across your bottom, squeezing, spanking.   
Before you had even realised your hand had moved from the pages of the worn textbook to your breast, taking the soft bud of your nipple through the shirt and giving it a quick nip, your thumb brushing against it delicately. Your other hand finding its way into your panties, stroking along the cleft of your mound, running gentle circles across your clit. With your head pushed backwards, mouth open, you gasped, groaned and bucked your hips to meet the strokes of your fingers, faster, you needed this release.  
He was never from your mind the entire time, his onyx eyes, jet black shoulder length hair, those slender fingers, the ones that would work out the hardest knots of yours. They'd delve deeper into any cave, make you float endlessly on a never-ending high.  
"Oh, Severus!" You moaned loudly, fuck it, no one was around, you needed this, you needed to dedicate this orgasm to the man who held all of the other ones.  
"Fuck me, Severus, fuck!"   
"Well, if you insist y/n." Your eyes flew open as you heard the sarcastic tones of the very man himself. You squirmed to sit up as fast as you could.  
"Oh, Professor, I'm... I'm so so sorry!" You stammered, each word fumbling over one another. The blood in your face had managed to burst every capillary leaving you scarlet in colour.  
"No need for apologies, tell me, was it really me you were thinking about?" You nodded your head slowly as he started walking towards you, your mouth dry and hands shaking, "Well, let me help, I did disturb you after all!"  
He knelt in front of you, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs, fingers tantalisingly close to your soaking wet core, pulling them back before they could even touch. The desire for him was burning so deep, you needed him to stop and untie the knot in your stomach. The one he creates by just looking at him and the one that only he would only ever be able to sate.  
Without warning, and with a quickness you didn't think he'd possess. Your panties were down by your ankles and his mouth enclosed around your clit. He stroked you with confidence as if he already knew your body. Your knuckles turned white as your hands clasped at the blanket, your toes curling as you got closer to the edge. He must have known as his stroking didn't let up but he added a finger, pushing it past your lips and deep inside of you, curling gently to hit that sweet G-Spot.  
You came undone almost instantly, expletives and his name fell from your lips into the cold winter air of the dungeons. He smirked up at you from his position in front of your mound, wiping his lips with the back of his hand he crawled up the length of your body. His pants already undone and pushed down his legs, you hadn't even noticed him doing it.   
"Y/N, you've always been my favourite Slytherin." And with that, he slipped inside of your soaking wet sex. The moan that left his lips made you squirm,  "please Professor I need you to make me cum again."   
"Oh, believe me, I will," his thrusts got faster, harder. Skin slapping against skin, kisses on lips, nibbles on necks. You stomach undoing any knots it held onto, the release making you moan his name and scratch your nails down his back causing him to bite harder onto your neck. His release not far behind.  
You both lay together on the sofa, the blanket draped across you both, reliving those moments. Your head on his chest, his hand in your hair.  
"You really are my favourite Slytherin!"


End file.
